Miho Nosaka
| anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | japanese voice = }} Miho Nosaka is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga, first series anime and Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie. In the English version of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters'' video game, she is called Melody. Miho appeared once in the manga in a story where Honda bought her a love jigsaw puzzle. In Toei's anime, she was made into a main character along with Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi. Her role and personality in the anime are significantly different and Honda is actually in love with Miho throughout the whole of this continuity. The jigsaw puzzle story is changed in the anime to revolve around Mayumi buying the puzzle for Jonouchi. Personality In the manga, Miho is a meek, kind, shy, and quiet girl. In the anime, Miho is cheerful and flirty, though she can also be a stubborn and resilient girl who none the less cares deeply for her friends safety. She sometimes refers to herself as in third person. Miho shows signs of being a typical fangirl, squealing at any given moment when an attractive male (mainly Ryo Bakura) walks past. Much like Honda, she is a romanticist at heart. However, Miho can also be naive and at times a little dim witted, oblivious to the feelings of those around her, much to Honda's dismay. In the anime, if someone hurts her friends she will come to their defense as evidenced when she confronted Warashibe for giving Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi polluted water and making them sick. Manga biography .]] Miho was in class 1-B at Domino High School and a student librarian. She was nicknamed "ribbon" or "ribbon-chan" by her friends for the yellow ribbon she wears in her hair. Hiroto Honda had a crush on her and bought a love jigsaw puzzle from Sugoroku Mutou, the grandfather of Yugi Mutou, as a gift for Miho. He got Yugi to write a love letter to Miho on the puzzle, that would be revealed on completion, for him. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda put the puzzle on Miho's desk before class. Later, a beautiful teacher named Ms. Chono decided to do a desk check. When she found the puzzle, she asked who it was from. Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda all confessed, so Chono decided to solve it to find out which one it was from, after announcing she will expel the person who made the puzzle. All the attention drawn to herself caused Miho to be greatly embarrassed which caused Honda great grief. Dark Yugi came out and turned the jigsaw in a Shadow Game, causing Chono to feel the pain she was inflicting on others as she solved the jigsaw. When she solved the puzzle, her makeup peeled away, revealing an ugly face. Embarrassed, Chono ran out of the classroom. Miho turned down Honda after he directly asked her out. Afterwards, Yugi and Jonouchi bought him a hamburger to cheer him up, and Honda became friends with Yugi. Anime biography Miho is Anzu's best friend and a close friend of Yugi Muto, Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda (who is madly in love with her) and Ryo Bakura. According to Anzu, Miho's favorite food is Natto. Miho entered the classroom while Jonouchi was tormenting Yugi. She said that the cafeteria line was long and she had had nothing for lunch, prompting Honda to volunteer to buy her lunch. .]] After school one day, Jonouchi and Yugi agreed to go to Burger World on the way home. Honda disagreed as it would be against school rules. Miho enthusiastically said that she'd like to go, causing Honda to change his mind. Anzu tried to discourage them from going, by saying she'd heard bad things about the place and reminded them of the escaped convict on the loose. Jonouchi noted how Anzu had been acting weird lately and not accompanying them on their way home from school over the last few days. He wondered if Anzu could be dating older men for pay. Miho, not wanting Anzu to live such a life, followed her home to tried and "rescue her". However she found Anzu was actually working in Burger World, but keeping it a secret as part-time jobs were against school rules. Miho too got a job at Burger World, wanting the extra money to buy things. She accompanied Anzu on her way home after school the next day. Honda suspected Miho was also dating for pay and followed, resulting in him getting a job too, wanting the extra money to buy stuff for Miho. The three were followed home by Yugi and Jonouchi the next day. Two escaped convicts entered Burger World that day and one of them wound up taking Anzu hostage. Miho, Honda and Anzu quit after this incident. Honda and Miho however got a new job at a noodle shop. Miho was invited to Seto Kaiba's mansion along with the rest of Yugi's friends. She was immediately fond of Kaiba because of his wealth, making Honda jealous. Honda was convinced by Miho to get up early to wait in line to buy a D-Shock watch for her. However the watch got stolen by Shotaro Akaboshi, while Honda wasn't paying attention. At the arcade when Miho arrived to collect the watch, Honda discovered it was missing and stripped down to his underwear while searching his clothes for it. Miho slapped him and ran off crying. Dark Yugi won the watch back in a Shadow Game and had it returned to Honda, who passed it on to Miho. Two days later, Honda offered to wait in line to buy Miho perfume. Miho got a Digital Pet and hoped to win the prize holiday in an upcoming tournament. However she didn't want to spend time training the pet for the tournament herself, so she made sure to say this in front of Honda, who volunteered to take care of the pet. Honda took days off school and returned with the pet, now named Super Strawberry, which he used to defeat Kujirada's pet Devil Master, who was after eating Anzu and Jonouchi's pets. Haiyama, who had been manipulating Kujirada, kidnapped Miho and left a note. Honda got whipped by Haiyama, as he attempted to rescue Miho. While he was unconscious, Dark Yugi defeated Haiyama in a Digital Pet duel. As Miho lay unconscious on Honda, she spoke about going on the holiday, but with her mother rather than Honda. Mayumi had a crush on Jonouchi. Looking for ideas in what gift to get him, she asked Miho and Anzu what Jonouchi was interested in. Miho said porn videos, but after realizing that Mayumi was looking for a gift, they got Yugi to help and ended-up getting a jigsaw love letter. in a game of Capsule Monster Chess.]] The college student, Warashibe, desperately tried to win Miho's affection, by sending her Capsule Monster Chess pieces as presents. Warashibe pretended to be a hero in front of Miho by saving her from a guy, who was really Yugi in disguise. However Miho recognized Yugi and Warashibe's appearance didn't meet her expectations. Warashibe tried to invite Miho to his secret base, but she refused and slapped him after getting too creeped out. Embarrassed by what happened, Warashibe poisoned Miho's friends, prompting her to confront him. Yugi led her to Warashibes's base, where she was forced into a game of Capsule Monster Chess. Upon realizing that Warashibe had rigged the dispenser to give Miho the weaker monsters, Miho got up to leave. Warashibe refused to let them leave, as he wanted to put Miho in a giant CapMon capsule. He quickly closed his gate, which broke, causing a part of it to hit Miho and Yugi, knocking them out. Yugi changed to Dark Yugi, who finished the Capsule Monster Chess game, defeating Warashibe and rescuing Miho. When Yugi and Anzu went to Domino Park together, Miho, Jonouchi and Honda investigated to see if it's a date. Miho lashed at Honda after he suggested that they go to the pool, so he could see her in a swimsuit. Regardless she still spent time with Honda in the pool. She managed to get out of the park during the evacuation when there was a bomb scare, but returned after the bomber was captured. Miho congratulated Yugi after he received a love letter from Risa Kageyama and asked Anzu if she felt jealous. She continued to spy on Yugi's love life, by hiding in the bushes with the rest of his friends to watch Yugi meeting Risa. Honda tried talking Miho into taking part in a beauty pageant. After Miho fell for Ryo Bakura, she agreed to do it. Fellow contestant, Kaoruko Himekoji and her supporter, the Student Council Chairman, tried to sabotage Miho's chances of winning. Miho performed majorette dancing in the first round. The chairman had her swimsuit torn-up for the next round, but Miho improvised and wore a mermaid costume from the school drama supplies. Before the final round, Himekoji mugged Miho and tore her dress. Dark Yugi then defeated Himekoji in a Shadow Game, causing her to withdraw from the competition as well. Miho also helps her friends during the Death T Arc and the Monster World Arc. Her last appearence is her smiling and having a good time with her friends in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX .]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Miho's name is listed among the disappearing residents of Domino as Trueman sent them to the World of Darkness. When Trueman was defeated, Miho and all the other victims were freed from the World of Darkness. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters